


I Miss My Mind - Happy Ending Version

by Lexigent



Category: Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-21
Updated: 2010-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-13 22:33:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/142452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexigent/pseuds/Lexigent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the Happy Ending version of my fanvid set to "I Miss My Mind" by Russell Crowe and the Ordinary Fear of God. This time, there is a happier ending for Jack and Stephen - enjoy :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Miss My Mind - Happy Ending Version




End file.
